What a Boyfriend SHOULD do
by Matchmakingdove1028
Summary: List of what Boyfriends should do when they girlfriends are at their worst! Might need help with pairing shippings up with this! Shippings included(What we have for now anyway) :Ikari,Soulsilver,Contest,Agency,Oldrival,Mangaquest,Special,Commoner
1. Chapter 1

What a Boyfriend SHOULD do:

Oldrival

When she walks away from you mad  
Follow her

"I can't believe you!" Blue exclaimed to her boyfriend Green "What is it? What's wrong?" Green asked her "It's nothing you would worry about!"Blue shouted at him and walked away, but Green knowing that she was upset followed her and when he was close enoughhe hugged her "Blue… Tell me what's wrong" Green said to Blue "I… I.." Blue said as she turned and faced his chest "It's…. Nothing you would worry abou-!" "Blue I do care…" Green said which made Blue speechless, so she stayed quiet and started crying instead making a wet spot on his shirt.

Contest

When she stares at your mouth  
Kiss her

"…." May said as Drew rambled on about his contests while she was staring at his mouth, but she was thinking "Drew's only kissed me once…." Drew now noticing where May was looking at smirked and leaned in to kiss her. "Huh-? AH!" Was what May said as she saw the Sun's rays got out from her view. A few seconds later Drew broke the kiss only to see a red faced May, seeing this he laughed making May blush more "What? You wanted a kiss didn't you?" He said as he went walking without her, May noticing him walk away from her she stuttered "C-Come Back Here You Jerk!" She shouted as she ran to him, her face still flushed.

Mangaquest

When she pushes you or hits you  
Grab her and don't let go

"Get out of my way! You're a waste of space!" Crystal shouted at Gold, Gold noticing the difference stayed in place "I said get out of the way!" Crystal shouted at him again but this time she pushes him making him go back a few steps. "Crys…" Gold said "What is it?!" Crystal shouted again, but what Crystal didn't expect was that Gold is hugging HER, Crystal. She was shocked first but then came back to earth at the sound of his voice "Crys…. What's wrong?" asked gently, she didn't say anything but she allowed a few tears to roll down, Gold seeing this wiped away the tears "What's wrong?" He asked again, She didn't answer but instead continued crying leaving Gold to comfort her.

Soulsilver

When she starts cussing at you  
Kiss her and tell her you love her

"Fuck You! I Fucking hate my life!" Kotone shouted at Silver, surprising him because most of the time she doesn't Cuss. "Pigtails, what's wrong?" Silver asked Kotone, only to be replied with a "Don't call me that! I'm sick and tired of you treating me like I'm nothing!" Kotone shouted to her boyfriend "It's as if I don't exist at all! You don't care about m-!" Before she could finish Silver crashed his lips into Kotone's and started kissing her, a few seconds later they broke apart. Silver was hugging her and she was staring at his shirt. "What's wrong? You don't cuss at all, also to make things straight I do love you I just don't know how to express it much." Silver said to Kotone, This was enough to make her break down and tell Silver her problems.

Ikari

When she's quiet  
Ask her what's wrong

"….." was all that was said and this was making Paul uneasy, usually his girlfriend Dawn would talk his ear off but now… She's just saying nothing at all, this is really weird. "…" was all that was said again, and Paul just about had it "Troublesome! What's wrong? Your usually talking my ear off." Paul said to Dawn "….. I was just thinking…" Was what she said her tone so low he could barely hear her answer "About what?" Paul asked her "… About things…." She answered again in a ghost of a whisper "Dawn…." Paul impatiently told her which made her answer "About our relationship….." Paul was a feeling a bit weird "I already told you I loved you didn't I?" He said "I know…. But….. It's just that…. You don't treat me like you love me at all…." She answered. Paul sighed, Dawn wasn't expecting a hug from Paul, especially out in public and he said to her "This better be okay." Breaking the hug Dawn looked at Paul's face and saw a bit of red every now and then, this made Dawn so happy she smiled and allowed a few tears to fall "Thanks…" the reply made Paul grunt and Dawn giggle. One thing was for sure, he was glad he got the old Dawn back.

Special

When she ignores you  
Give her your attention

"Yellow? Hello?" Red asked his petite girlfriend, but Yellow didn't reply at all. "Yellow? Hello?" He asked now in front of her making Yellow reply with a sharp "What?" "What's wrong?" he asked "….. Love…" Yellow said "Love?" Red repeated again "Yes, Love… It just makes us weak doesn't it? Just like how you don't really love me at all, you just choose to spend time with your friends more than with your girlfriend.." The reply made Red stay quiet, but then he spoke again "No, It doesn't.. and… well.. I was spending more time with my friends because I needed their help with this." Red said as he handed her something. When Yellow looked at it she smiled a bit "A pokeball huh?" She said and released the pokemon inside of it, but she wasn't expecting a pichu "Red…" "Yeah?" He asked Yellow . "Did you get this from Gold?" She asked "NO! but…" This made him blush a bit. "Ummm… Chuchu and Pika got another egg and… well I was wondering if you would like to be the mama?" Red nervously asked Yellow. "I was taking care of it until it was old enough to get into a pokeball." He said, "Yes.." Yellow said but it was too low for Red to hear. "What?" he asked "I said YES!" She shouted as she hugged Red, he didn't expect this and hit the ground, seeing the tears he wiped them away "Really?" He asked Red now covering his cheeks "Yes really!" Yellow squealed in glee as she was still on top of Red and the little pichu happy to see his mom.

Agency

When she pulls away  
Pull her back

"Prez, what's wrong?" Black asked White "….. Nothing… Nothing at all." She said. "No your not okay, Your acting weird." "…. How so weird?" she asked Black. "…." He couldn't really put it to words but he hoped that a hug would clear it all up. He hugged her, she tried to pull away but Black didn't let her. Finally knowing what it was he asked her "White… Is this about our relationship?" He asked her. "….. What if it was?" White replied. "What's wrong? Boyrfriends and Girlfriends tell eachother what's wrong right? So why aren't you telling me?" He asked. "…. Sometimes…. I feel like you only care about battling and pokemon now these days. So I was wondering if you got tired of me." She said. She could feel Black's grip on her tighten "Don't.. ever…. Say…. That…. Of course I love you." He said but was replied with a "Then why don't you show it?" "Because I feel like I don't deserve you sometimes.." He said a bit nervously. His answer made White shocked, but not for long. "Black…. The best thing you can do for me is to make me happy by being my boyfriend… Is that okay with you?" she asked. "Of course, and I gladly will." Black said to White. She was so happy she starting crying a bit, which made Black worry but she reassured him that it was tears of joy.

Commoner

When you see her at her worst  
Tell her she's beautiful

"Dia, Where are we going camping?" She asked Diamond her boyfriend "Up to the top! I heard there was a great view of the sunset up there so I wanted to see it with you." He cheerily replied. "To the top.." She mumbled "Is that not going to take a long time Dia?" She asked only to be replied with a "If I can see that sunset with you then It's going to be worth it!" he said." Along the way Platina got mud on her boots, her hair was a mess and she was very,very tired. "Dia, Are we near the top yet? I'm tired" She said "Don't worry little miss! We're almost there!" He said. Once they reached the top It was near sundown and when they saw this they put the tent up and they went to the side of the cliff where the sun was as it was going down Platina said "Dia, do I still look alright?" She asked him hoping that she didn't look THAT tired. When he saw the light reflect on her he smiled and said "You look better than that, you look beautiful." He replied to her. Platina blushed a bit, Diamond saw this he laughed and said "And you will be and always be the most beautiful person I've ever seen." He finished making Platina laugh more as the sun went down.


	2. Chapter 2

What a Boyfriend SHOULD do:

Special

When you see her start crying  
Just hold her and don't say a word

"Yellow?" Red asked her only to be replied with silence. "Yellow?" He asked again. "What is it?" She asked "Are you ok?" He asked but in his mind he was saying "Of course she's no ok captain obvious!" "It's nothing." She replied to him.

"Look, Yellow I know your not ok. What's wrong? And no more lies." He said the last part curtly "It's just…." She started "It's just what?" He asked. "Grandpa….. He died earlier today in his sleep.." She said to him in a sad tone. "Yellow…. It's ok…" He said "How so?" She asked her tone saying she was getting annoyed. "Well… You could say you have another family to return to…" "Which family?" She asked being so sad she wasn't even thinking making Red laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked in an embarrassed tone. "Your other family….. Is with us. The Pokedex Holders!" Red replied happily to try and wipe away the sadness. "My family…." She mumbled over and over again. "It might be true that you guys aren't related by blood, but you guys ARE still my family." She said with a smile on her face. "Thanks Red!" She shouted back to her old self making Red smile the reason being because of a little blonde teen.

Mangaquest

When you see her walking  
Sneak up and hug her waist from behind

"Hey SSG!" He shouted at his girlfriend while hugging her back. "GOLD!" She shouted in surprisement . (A/N Yes I know it's not a word. It is in my dictionary!) "How have you been doing?" He asked "Fine until you came along." She said harshly. "Ouch, SSG that hurt!" He said acting like he was stabbed in the heart. Crys laughed "Oh, stop over reacting you!" She said to him making Gold laugh with her.

Ikari

When she's scared  
Protect her

"Paul!" a shout was heard coming from a bluenet girl. "What-?! Oof!" He said as he fell to the ground from the tackle his girlfriend gave him. "Ow! What the-?! Dawn! What is the meaning of this?" He said to Dawn. "I'm scared…" She said in a low voice he could barely hear it. "Of what?" He asked getting interested.

"There were these people-" She started "What were they going to do to you?!" He said to her. "No no! Paul It's really ok!" She said as a few tears fell from her dark blue eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked in a kinder tone "It's just that…. There were these people from an alley who I caught looking at me and they went to me. I wouldn't have gotten away if it wasn't for my pokemon… Their being healed at the pokemon center." She said as her voice went lower and lower until it was barely a whisper. To her surprise he hugged her! "Dawn… It's ok" He said reassuringly, hearing the tone of his voice she felt protected. "Paul.. Never leave my side until my pokemon are healed ok?" She asked him. "… Ok…" He replied.

Soulsilver

When she teases you  
Tease her back and make her laugh

"Silvy! How do you think Crys is doing?" A brunette kept saying questions over and over again. Silver the redhead was getting really annoyed "DAMN IT IN HELL KOTONE WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" He shouted at her. "Hi!" She cheerily replied making Silver reply. "Why did I even become her boyfriend?" He asked himself. "Silvy! Do you think she's ok?" She started again making Silver groan in annoyance. But suddenly he thought of something making him smirk. "Hey Kotone." He said "Yeah?" She replied. "How do you think Crys is doing?" He asked "I'm preety sure she's doing fine!" She said. "Do you think she's ok with annoying people bugging her? Only she and Blue understoof my annoying people pain." He said "….." She started getting a but jealous and a bit angry.

"Gold better not be bugging her much." He said with hidden danger in his tone, but to her she could sense it. "Why is he talking about her like she's all there is to him?" She thought sadly as Silver continued talking about Crystal. She couldn't take it anymore and asked "Silver, Who do you like better?" She asked him. "Hmmm. Well I like Crys." He said. And this was enough to make her green with envy.

"Enough. Why… Do you like her better than me?" She asked him making him look at her. When Silver saw her he smirked with satisfaction "Maybe.." He said. "Why… Do… You.." She started but couldn't finish and instead started getting annoyed. "But not as much-" He said making her snap her attention to him just in time to see him pounce at her "As you!" He finished as he started ticking her. "Hehehehe! Hahahaha!" She said "S-Silver! s-stop!" She tried asking him but he acted like he hadn't heard anything at all.

This continued on for a few more seconds until she could could barely breath at all and a small giggle could be heard from her from time to time. "Now it doesn't feel nice does it?" He asked her with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Alright! I admit I was lazy on this! But it isn't that easy right after you kicked writer's block in the ass!


End file.
